Candy Hearts
by RainbowGiraffes
Summary: (Rewrite of Broken Dreams) (the cover for this story is mine! please don't take it and claim it as your own!) Wendy and Gray, now close friends, start to have problems with figuring out their feelings. Neither of them are really good at that, resulting in drama, embarrassment and most definitely miscommunication. What will happen to their friendship if they keep this silly act up?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are 18 or older in this story**

* * *

Chapter One

"We're home!" A masculine man yelled, his chest bare for some odd reason. Beside him was a short girl, her long blue hair in pigtails and a cat with wings at her side.

"Popsicle!" Another masculine man yelled, a fire ball flinging from his fingertips and to the other man's face. Quickly, the two began to fight, throwing random objects at each other and what not.

The young girl that came in with the man, by the name of Gray, sat beside a blonde haired woman, giggling as the woman complained about how loud the guild was. "After years of being here I still can't believe how loud these people are." The woman rolled her eyes, only to look down at the younger woman. "So, Wendy, how was the job?" Lucy, the blond haired woman, asked.

Wendy smiled widely. "It was actually a lot of fun! However," she added, "the parents weren't too happy when the kids kept saying that Gray was taking off his clothes."

Earlier that morning Gray, Wendy, and Carla took a babysitting job for 5,000 jewels. The only thing however, was that the household had 17 children. And the rich family had only 3 nanny's that were all sick. It was Wendy that found the job in the job request board however, and so she decided to ask Gray if he wanted to join.

The two have gotten closer over the past years, almost as close as Lucy and Natsu.

"Of course," Lucy chuckled, sipping on her strawberry lemonade. "Actually that reminds me!" She yelled, jumping off her stool. "Natsu and I have to get going or we're going to miss our train!" Lucy panicked and hurriedly said bye to Wendy and raced to catch Natsu.

Luckily, Erza had stopped Natsu and Gray from causing anymore of a ruckus in the guild. Gray moped toward Wendy, sitting where Lucy once sat. "Erza won again, eh?" Wendy chuckled, holding Carla in her lap. Gray simply nodded, giving Mirajane a smile when she handed him a small glass of just ice. Wendy noticed however that Gray wasn't paying mind to her, and was actually paying mind to someone entirely different.

Wendy looked over to what, or who to be exact, he was staring at.

Juvia.

The beautiful blue haired water mage. Big breast, slim waist and big ocean blue eyes. Who wouldn't want to stare at a woman like that?

"Grayyy-sannn..." Wendy complained, pouting her plump lips.

"Huh?" Gray awoke from his daze and looked down at Wendy, "did you call me?" He asked.

Carla hissed and rolled her eyes. "Men, so rude." She shook her head, looking away from Gray.

"Carla!" Wendy yelped, nervously chuckling. "It's alright, Gray-san. Do you want me to heal you up however?" She asked, noticing his bruises and scratches from the fight he had with Natsu and Gajeel, who had joined in only seconds later. Gray nodded, and so Wendy stood up, getting ready to use her healing magic on him.

From afar Juvia sat watching the two mages, creepily may I add. "Gray-Sama~" she whined, pouting as she watched the two young mages laugh. "Why aren't you as close to me like you are with Wendy-Chan?" She noticed that the second youngest mage at Fairy Tail was the closest to her lover, and so, sadly, she became a love rival. She watched as Wendy finished healing up Gray and after doing so, Gray got up and gave her a thank you hug, whispering something into her ear.

She watched Wendy blush and swat at his arm, giggling before going up to Natsu and Gajeel, who didn't notice the young lady's presence.

As Wendy finished up healing her two "older brothers" she noticed how handsome they have gotten over the years. She couldn't help but notice how much of man Natsu now looked and how gentle Gajeel has become. The two men thanked her, Wendy giving them a large smile and a bow before waddling over to Gray.

"Do you mind if you help me with my grocery shopping, Gray?" Wendy asked, looking at his stormy gray eyes. She loved those eyes, the ones that looked down at her when he tucked her in at night when she slept over his place. The ones that screamed 'I care for you' when she got too ill she couldn't even feed herself.

She looked from his eyes and to his pale red lips, admiring them and wondering how they felt against her own.

"Of course I don't mind," Grays voice woke her from her daydream and she quickly gave him a heart warming smile. "Anything for a friend of mine." He gave her that smile she loved so deeply.

As they walked out the building, Gray could feel Juvia's burning eyes sinking into his back. Instead of looking back to see if she was there, he just simply ignored it.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mirajane asked Cana, who was hugging a barrel of beer.

"Ya mean the stripper and the innocent shy dragon slayer?" Cana laughed, shaking her head. "It ain't ever gonna happen."

•

"Gray-san, give me the bags! I really don't mind!" Wendy whined, trying to grab a few grocery bags from Grays hands. Gray only huffed, saying no and lifting his arms up high so the short little Wendy couldn't get them.

"Wendy, don't you see he's trying to be a gentleman? Let him carry the bags it'll be alright!" Carla chuckled, flying beside Wendy, who huffed and glared at Gray, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Alright finneeee!" Wendy huffed again, walking beside Gray. She looked up at him as he talked to her, admiring his jaw line that was amazingly perfect in every way possible. His face was a piece of heaven, and she loved it.

' _Oh, no,'_ Wendy nervously thought, looking down at the brick road. ' _I need to stop this silliness. It's just a school girl crush!'_ Wendy scoffed lightly, making sure it was quiet enough that Gray didn't here her.

"Wow, I can't believe you already have your own place," She heard Gray say. She looked at her small little rental place, realizing that they had gotten here extremely quick. Wendy smiled at this, pride filling her up. "I'm so proud!" Gray laughed, watching as Wendy unlocked her door. She allowed him in first, and then Carla and then herself.

"I am 18, Gray," Wendy sassily said, watching as he begin to put away her groceries with Carla's help. "I make enough through job requests to have my own small apartment!" She smiles widely, even more pride filling up her heart.

"You've grown up on me too fast, Wendy." Gray said, turning to look at her. His stormy, gray eyes admired Wendy secretly as she began to put the milk and juices into her fridge. He admired her elegant face and long blue hair that reached her lower back. He looked from her pretty caramel eyes and button shaped nose to her small waist and her wide hips down to her little feet.

He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she had become. "I don't look much older," Wendy sighed sadly, dreading still that she would never get the sized breast she has always dreamed of. "I still look like that 13 year old who was weak and fragile." She huffed, pouting like she always did.

Gray kept his mouth shut, afraid he'll make things awkward. He couldn't just say 'no way have you seen your ass?' That wasn't something he couldn't say to his cute little Wendy.

Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders and put away all the plastic bags under her sink where she kept them at. Suddenly, Gray remembered Romeo asking if he could ask Wendy who he liked, and try to hook up a date with her. At first Gray was against it, saying Wendy would never tell him something like that. And he wasn't going to let some punk like Romeo have Wendy. But, Romeo insisted and so Gray agreed.

"Wendy, do you like anyone?"

Wendy jumped lightly and quickly looked at Gray with large caramel eyes that screamed confusion and embarrassment. "G-Gray-san!" Wendy cried out. "Don't say such things, that's embarrassing.." she mumbled lowly, thinking of all the ways this could go so, so wrong.

"Oh come on, Wendy," Gray laughed, wrapping his arm around Wendy as they walked out the apartment with Carla ahead of them. "We're best friends, you can tell me anything," He soothed the shaken up Wendy down just a bit to the point where he could actually hear her talk.

"Did Romeo ask you to ask me?" Wendy giggled, watching as Gray quickly unwrap his arm from around her. His face was full of shock. How did she know!? "It's not too hard to tell he likes me.." she embarrassingly added, her cheeks a hot red. "He's cute and all, but, he's not really my type.." she whispered regrettingly.

Gray sighed with happiness. _Perfect_. He wouldn't have to worry about the young boy hurting his Wendy. "It's alright, everyone has their types." Gray reassured the blushing Wendy.

They got to the guild quickly, and before the two mages, and the exceed, can enter the guild, the doors slammed open, showing off a built and handsome Romeo.

"Wendy! You're here! Thank goodness!" Wendy and Gray look at each other quickly before looking back at the smiling Romeo, whose face was as red as Erza's hair.

Gray already knew what the young man was going to say. Gray opened his mouth to say something but Romeo cut him off, saying, "It's okay, Gray, I got this!" Wendy smiled at Gray, motioning Carla and him to go inside. Gray and the white exceed huffed but did anyways, allowing the two young adults to be alone in the pink and orange background.

"Wendy," Romeo started, "I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid my eyes on," his face got hotter and his fingers began to sweat as Wendy's large eyes stared at him. Her lips screamed kissable and her body was ready for love and attention that it so rightfully deserved. "Your eyes, your hair, you smile," he smiled at this.

Wendy's heart began to pound against her chest, her cheeks red and eyes large.

"Wendy, would take the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wendy felt her jaw drop and her palms becoming wet. Her round cheeks bloomed into a perfect shade of crimson red and her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour.

He had finally asked.

After all the years of her crushing on him when they were younger, he had asked. Wendy couldn't have felt worse than she did now, thoughts racing. The poor Romeo was a few years too late, for Wendy had pushed away those feelings for him when she started becoming close with Gray.

"R-Romeo.." Wendy nervously started, her hands shaking as she grabbed his, his rough hands telling her how strong he has become. "I.." she breathed in slowly, not wanting to break down because of how upset she felt denying his love for her. "I like someone else, I'm sorry."

This time it was Romeo's turn to have his jaw drop. He moved his hands from hers and his stance was straight up and his face turned completely red. Him? Denied? That was a joke, right?

"That's okay!" He lied. "I'll just take my leave now, and uh, I'll see you around!" And with that he was back inside the guild.

Wendy stood there, her heart slowing down and her cheeks finally cooling. She felt terrible.

' _I..I denied him.'_ Wendy thought to herself, her feet dragging herself away from the guild and to who knows where. ' _My last and only chance to actually have my first boyfriend and I denied him. What's wrong with me?'_ Wendy knew that answer, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to even believe it, either.

' _It's not true.'_

Wendy found herself sitting down in a small cafe, the moonlight shining from the large window that she sat by. She didn't even realize that she was sitting there alone in an empty café until a small breeze from the opening door allowed the aroma of fresh brewed coffee seep into her nostrils and awoke her from her thoughts.

How long has she been sitting here?

Suddenly, she heard two familiar voices. She looked to the window to see Gray and Juvia calling out her name as Carla flew beside them. Quickly she sunk down, not realizing that Gray had already seen her.

' _What am I going to tell them?'_ Wendy asked herself, not wanting to admit what happened hours ago. She sunk lower in her seat when she heard the cafe door open with a 'ding!' She covered her face with her pigtails as best as she could, but she couldn't stop the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor; coming closer and closer until they were right beside her.

"Wendy, I can see you." Gray said with that deep, husky voice of his that she adored. "Wendy…" He said again, this time with a warning tone. Wendy looked up slowly at Gray, her cheeks a slight pink and her fingers fiddling with each other. "Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"Yea, I got worried," Carla jumped in, landing on Wendy's table. "You should've at least told me." She shook her head disapprovingly.

Wendy weakly smiled. "My bad," she shrugged, looking away and out the window. "I just kinda, I don't know." She sighed. She can see Gray and Juvia conversing among each other.

She looked over to Gray who put his large, cold hand on her bare shoulder. She couldn't help but let her body sink a tiny bit lower in pleasure and gratitude, her eyes full of love.

"I denied him."

"I heard." Juvia, Gray and Carla said at the same time. They shared awkward stares at eachother before shaking it off. "It's alright though," Carla reassured, "you'll find someone." Carla smiled gently, praying that she did. For being 18 and still single as a Pringle, Carla was becoming just slightly worried for the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Yea don't worry about it, Wendy. He wasn't right for you anyways." Gray shrugged, patting Wendy's head. "You're still pretty young, and anyone who wants to date you has to go through me first." Wendy giggled lightly at this, her heart light with love.

"Yea, and Natsu-kun and Gajeel-kun.. and well, all your brothers." Juvia giggled lightly. Wendy couldn't help but let out a smile at the thought of her dragon slayer brothers protecting her and making sure she was happy with her significant other.

"Well, Juvia and I are going to watch a movie, please be careful when walking home." Wendy quickly looked up at Gray, her heart shattering. She couldn't speak, but she simply nodded her head. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

Then, they were gone.

' _I need to get a hold of myself!'_ Wendy whined to herself, shaking her head and sighing, resting her head on the table. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, her lips pouting as always. ' _It's not like…'_ she stopped.

"Let's get home, Wendy." Carla said, hovering off the table. "We need some rest my child." Carla gave her a gentle smile, watching as Wendy nodded in agreement and got up and out the cafe.

•

"Hey, Wendy!" Wendy had just walked into the building when she got called on by Natsu, who had come back from his small mission with Lucy and Happy. Wendy looked over to Natsu who happily ran up to her. She gave him a large smile, her eyes shining.

"Hey, Natsu-Nii!" She watched as he looked around, eyes full of spark and passion. "You looking for Gray-san?" She smirked, crossing her arms and tsking lightly. Natsu chuckled nervously. "You know how your fights end, Natsu-Nii!" Wendy warned.

"Yea, yea, I'll be fine!" Natsu waved it off. Wendy only shook her head and smiled at his cockiness.

"Gray-san is probably on his way right now," Wendy nodded, watching Natsu groan in annoyance.

Suddenly, the guild doors burst open and Natsu was flown back. "Haha!" Gray cockily laughed, who had hit Natsu with his Ice Make Magic. Wendy quickly ran out of the way when she saw a fireball heading her way. She watched it hit Gray, him falling back just like Natsu had.

She signed as she stood there, silently watching them fight. She shook her head and chuckled, how could she ever get tired of this?

"We should find a job request before they're all gone, since we're here early." Carla said, looking up at Wendy. Wendy nodded, being careful to avoid flying objects and fireballs/iceballs. When she safely got to the job request board, her eyes landed on a dark brown paper that stood out amongst the rest.

"Let's see," she whispered, leaning in to read the tiny lettering better. She smirked, not believing how easy this was. "This is easy, let's do this!" She smiled, ripping it off the board to show Carla. "It's killing Demon dogs, seems easy." Wendy shrugged.

"Alright, let's go tell Mirajane." Carla nodded, having full confidence in Wendy. Although Wendy didn't grow in height, she grew in strength. She had learned many new spells and new fighting skills thanks to Natsu and Gajeel, along with Gray. Gray was the one who took out his own personal time to help her train with physical combat, which was her weakest point. It was one thing that helped them grow closer.

"Hi, Mirajane!" Wendy chirped, a large smile plastered on her innocent face. "I'm gonna take this for today!" Wendy slid the paper on the counter towards Mirajane, who bit her bottom lip in fear and worry. She knows Wendy is an adult now, who has grown in many ways, but in her eyes, Wendy would always be her little baby that she had to protect.

"Hm," Mira hummed lightly, looking from the paper and to Wendy multiple times. "Maybe you should ask Gray to join you?" Mira suggested. Wendy squinted in confusion. "I'm just worried is all!" She gave an awkward laugh. Wendy only sighed, but then realized that maybe it was a good idea…

"Actually, I agree Mirajane!" Wendy chirped, her smile brightening up anyone's day. "I'll go wait for Gray-san!" She skipped off to a nearby table with Carla by her side, as she sat down, she noticed that Gajeel was at the table, too.

"Hey, twerp," he grumbled, his hand full of iron that he was planning on eating. "who are you waiting on?" He asked, his sentence hardly being audible due to his chewing of iron.

Wendy gave him a small smile before answering him. "Just waiting on Gray," she watched him nod slowly, his eyes slimming. "What is it..?" She asked nervously. Gajeel swallowed his chewed up iron and responded with,

"You two have gotten a lot closer over the years," he glared harder at her. She felt her cheeks turn red as her heart begin to race against her chest. Who else have noticed? Why did it upset Gajeel anyways? Did Natsu notice too? "You better be careful, Wendy. You're still my baby sister, don't think I won't kick Grays ass if he does some dumb shit." He growled like the wild animal he was.

Wendy nervously laughed with embarrassment and also fear. "Oh, Gajeel-nii, there's nothing going on between us! Don't be so silly," she sheepishly laughed, her eyes trying to avert his gaze. "we're just friends! I promise." She reassured Gajeel. But, his gaze still burned into her.

"Oh, speak of the devil," he suddenly said, his eyes shifting towards Gray who was walking towards the table with bruises and scratches. Wendy turned to him, her eyes wide. "What happened to you?" Gajeel asked, questioning him.

"What do you think?" He grumbled, showing a burn hole in his pants. Gajeel chucked before getting up, allowing Gray and Wendy to be alone with each other. "I'll see you later, Wendy." And then he was gone.

Gray huffed and sat where Gajeel once sat. "Ow!" He quickly yelped and leaped up off the chair. "This fucking bastard…" he mumbled angrily as he flung a sharp piece of iron off the chair and onto the floor. He sighed angrily again and sat down, his face full of frustration.

"Would you like me to heal you up?" Wendy mumbled quietly, afraid that she'll make his mood worse. Gray smiled gently at Wendy as he leaned back and relaxed. "you're not usually this tense when you finish a fight with Natsu-nii.." Wendy reminded. Gray shrugged, and then nodded. Wendy got up and quickly walked behind him, hovering her hands over his shoulders and healing up his soreness.

"While Wendy heals you I guess I'll ask," Carla said, passing Gray the job request. "Do you want to join us? We will most likely be out of town for a few days." Gray grabbed the paper and looked over it. He couldn't think straight. So many things have happened between last night and at this very moment.

Juvia, the night before, was clingy as always with Gray. Gray didn't mind of course, he never really did anymore. Gray and Juvia were close and although they might've shared some deep conversations about how they felt for each other, they never made a move. Juvia was too kind and respectful to force herself on Gray. Gray, however, didn't even want Juvia in that type of way anymore. Of course, she was beautiful and kind, but his feelings faded away. Which is what he explained to Juvia, and told her he wouldn't be able to go on anymore dates anytime soon. He hated to see her upset, so the words leaving his mouth made him feel weak and disgusting.

But, it needed to be done. He couldn't lead her on like that, it wasn't right.

"Yea, I'm not doing anything anyways!" He grinned weakly, the memories of the night before replaying in his mind. "Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gray, Wendy, and Carla arrived after a few hours in the train to a small, fogged up town. The little town was by the name of Denume, a few hours away from Oak Town. The three walked around the quiet and gloomy town, keeping notes of the buildings and its quiet people. The town was peaceful and spooky all in all. Wendy didn't like it, it made her feel weak and vulnerable, a feeling she was no longer used to after years of graceful growing.

They kept walking until they came to a small jewelry shop that was hidden between two larger buildings. Gray slowly walked in with Wendy and Carla following behind. He looked around the empty shop and couldn't help but scrunch his nose at the awful smell. "It smells like old people.." he mumbled to Wendy. Wendy stifled a laugh, so she wouldn't sound rude. "Hello?" Gray called, waiting by the glass counter for someone to come up.

Suddenly the group heard shuffling and a loud bang. Wendy and Gray looked at each other wearily before looking back towards the area where the sound came from. They watched a short, white haired man with large beady eyes and a long, beak like nose shuffle out from a room, his face scrunched up in either annoyance or anger.

"Hello, are you , the one who posted about the Demon Dogs here?" Gray asked as he showed the man the job request. The man's face eases and he smiles gently.

"Ah, you're the ones from Fairy Tail," the old man started, walking around the glass counter and towards the two young mages. "I was hoping at least one of the members from Team Natsu would take the job. Luckily, two came!" He chuckled lightly. Wendy and Gray shared a small smile and then let the old man continue. "Anywho," he leaned on the counter. "these…demons, they only come out at night. It's been happening for months now, and we keep losing people, mostly women, and we can never find the bodies, either." His large beady eyes screamed pain and Wendy can see it.

"Did it hurt someone you know?" Wendy suddenly spoke up. The man looked at Wendy, his eyes widening in either to stop the tears or surprise. "I'm sorry," She hurriedly said, cheeks a faint pink.

"Yes." The man answered her quickly, clearing his throat as he adjusted his shirt around his neck. "My wife has gone missing a few days ago, and the night she went missing I decided I had enough of these monsters ruining my townspeople lives." He declared. The three nodded, Carla understanding where he came from.

"Don't worry, ," Wendy gave him a determined smile that resembled too much like Natsu's. "We won't let these demons hurt anyone again."

Grays chest tightened at the sight of Wendy's smile. Her toothy grin was so unlike her, but it fit her perfectly. Her large caramel colored eyes sparkled with golden flecks and stars. His chest seemed to get tighter, and his mouth went dry. ' _What's going on…'_ Gray swallowed awkwardly, fixing his sleeves up to his elbows as it seemed to suddenly get hot.

"Thank you," smile seemed to break Grays spell and Gray's chest un-tightened and his mouth felt moist again. "There's a hotel not too far from here. Just take a left after you walk out my store, go straight, then right and you'll see a small hotel." The small group thanked the little old man and walked out the small building.

"Lets hope we can quickly get this over with," Gray sighed, his hands pushing back his navy blue locks. "This town gives me the creeps." He looked around at the empty town. Wendy silently agreed, leaning closer into Gray as they walked. Gray felt his heart race against his chest and his throat go dry again.

The three found themselves inside the hotel as quickly as they have walked out the jewelry store. The hotel itself was small and seemed almost empty, not a sound echoed in the halls or footsteps coming from the floor above. Gray looked at the front desk, where the receptionist would be at. But there was no one there.

"Hm," Carla stood on the wooden counter, looking around to make sure she didn't see anyone. "That's rather odd," she mused. She looked back towards Wendy and Gray who were just as confused.

"I guess we just have to wait," Gray said, huffing angrily. "What's wrong with this dumb town?" He mumbled. The three waited in the waiting area, listening to the silence.

Wendy's eyes shifted from her fiddling hands to Grays much larger hands. She loved the small scars that dusted his hands and his arms. She loved how much bigger they were than hers. She was so petite compared to the other female members of Fairy Tail. It's what made her feel so weak and fragile when she stood beside Gray. She didn't entirely mind it though. Actually, she liked it a little too much.

' _What is she thinking about..always staring off like that.'_ Gray couldn't help but let a small chuckle pass his lips. Wendy's eyes shifted to his slightly chapped lips. She wondered if they tasted like mint, the natural scent that he carried.

"Hello!" The three quickly turned towards the front desk, watching a woman messing around with the keys. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I was a bit caught up on something else." Wendy watched Gray get up from his seat and walk over the front desk, talking to the receptionist. She saw him grab the key from the lady and pay her, quickly walking back to Wendy and Carla.

"Alright, I got us one room. There's two beds so don't worry, Carla." Gray snickered lightly. Carla huffed, not liking the idea of Wendy sharing a room with Gray. The three walked up the stairs, since the elevator was of course broken, and got to their room. Gray pressed the card against the door lock, and it clicked, signaling that it was open. Gray pushes the door open, walking into the room. It was surprisingly neat, and smelt of pumpkin and frosting. It was perfect for the fall season.

"Alright Wendy, pick which bed you want," Gray said. Wendy looked around the room. The beds were neatly made and were a brownish color with green and yellow stripes in the blanket. It wasn't a very nice color scheme, but it was comforting all the same. Wendy noticed the little things also, realizing the the bathroom was rather small, and the sink was outside of the shower and toilet. The t.v was smaller than she expected. She looked at the beds again. One was by the door they had just entered and one was by the window, allowing the sunset to shine onto the bed with a purple and orange hue.

"I'll take the window!" Wendy gleamed, allowing herself to place her yellow duffle bag on the bed. There was a small night stand in the middle of the two beds. It held a small lamp and had two openings. She knew her clothes wouldn't fit in there, so, she left her clothes in her bag.

She couldn't help but wonder why the silence in the room began to bother her. Gray and Wendy usually chatted away, but now, it seemed as if Gray was in a trance. He seemed out of it, which was odd for him.

She looked behind her to see Gray laying on his side, his gray stormy eyes piercing through her. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. ' _Why is he staring at me like that…_ '

"You seem out of it today, Gray-san." Wendy looked away as she said that. She pushed aside her duffle bag to allow Carla to rest her body on the bed. "Is there something wrong? Besides the odd feeling you get in this town." She shuddered at the thought.

Gray opened his mouth, then quickly shut it. He didn't know what was wrong exactly. Was there anything wrong? He didn't think so.

"Nothing's wrong," He sighed, almost tiredly. "I think imma just take a short nap, I don't want to be too tired when we fight these demons." He watched Wendy lay on her bed, swooping Carla into her arms as the white exceed slept.

"Good idea, Gray-san!" Wendy chirped, but not too loud. She watched as Gray gave her a gentle smile. Her heart aches as she watched him close his eyes, his face softening. She felt her chest tighten. He had looked so peaceful and beautiful, almost angelic. Wendy couldn't help but let her mind wonder. She wondered if his lips tasted of the mint that lingered off his body, or if his fingers felt as rough on her small curves like they felt in her hands. Would he be gentle? Would he hold her face if they kissed?

Wendy shook her head.

' _What am I thinking?'_

Wendy felt her head fog up. She couldn't help it. Her desire to hold Gray in her arms and help him feel better, ached in her chest. She was driven away from the thoughts when she began to get tired. She yawned and laid her head back against the bed frame.

•

"Wendy, Wendy," Gray shook Wendy gently, making sure he didn't let Carla roll off and out of her arms. "Let's go, we have to get going." He watched as Wendy's large, doe eyes open. He couldn't help but let his mind race with thoughts of holding her and kissing her.

' _Gray, what are you thinking? You're friends!_ '

Gray shook his head violently, backing away from Wendy as if she was a disease. Wendy leaned up gently with a yawn, waking up Carla. "Sorry, Gray-san," Wendy sleepily mumbled. "I was meant to stay up so I can wake you." She watched as Carla stretched, her claws peeking up from her paws.

"It's alright, let's start heading out!" Gray smiled at Wendy, turning away to put on his black jacket. "It looks pretty chilly outside, so make sure you put on your jacket, alright?" Wendy smiled lightly, and happily obeyed him. She walked out the hotel room with Carla in her arms and Gray behind her. "You have your pocket knife?" Gray asked, also making sure to check his deep pant pockets for his. He nodded when he felt the familiar handle.

"I think.." Wendy lifted her dress a bit, showing off knife that was secured on a small black leg wrap. The hello kitty pocket knife shined in the light, and Gray almost laughed at how childish it was. "Yup!" She let go of her yellow dress and held Carla securely against her chest.

The two mages walked out the building and into the lighted up sidewalk, allowing Wendy to sniff out anything that seemed off or weird. Wendy and Gray continued to walk along the sidewalk, the night are crispy and biting at their exposed skin.

"Anything?" Wendy called out to Carla. A little bit after the two had left the hotel building, Gray had given Carla the job of checking the grounds from above to make sure nothing seemed off in the quiet and empty town.

Carla quickly nodded with wide eyes. Instantly, Gray and Wendy put on their war faces. "They're huge!" Carla exclaimed, flying back to where she came from. Wendy and Gray ran after her. "They're just over this fence and down this small hill," Carla said, dropping to the ground on the other side of the fence. Wendy and Gray jumped over the fence.

"I can smell it from here," Wendy scrunched up her nose. "It's awful," she pinched her nose, her eyes watering from the smell. It smelt of rotting flesh and a bath of blood was right under her nose. She didn't know how Gray and Carla could handle it. Maybe because they weren't super sensitive like Wendy was in her smelling.

"Shh," Gray shushed Wendy, slowly looking down from the hill. His eyes grew wide and his face went pale. Wendy followed behind him, Carla by her side. What they saw made them want to puke. The bodies that have been missing for months, seemed to have been hiding right beneath the towns noses. The ripped, torn, and bruised bodies lay in a pile, all on top of each other. The women laid almost naked, but none were surely alive.

"Are they killing for fun..?" Wendy hummed quietly, squinting to get a better look at the rotting pile of humans. "That's sick." Her eyebrows blew down, and her lips sneered in anger.

"Don't worry," Gray assured. "We'll get them back for what they've done." The three friends stood on the hill, looking around in hopes of catching the demon dogs. Gray listened carefully to the wind, confused on why it seemed to be much heavier and louder than just a few seconds ago. He turned around, and nearly jumped right of his skin.

"Carla, duck!" Gray pushed down Wendy, allowing the demon that was running towards them miss them when he leaped for the kill. Gray watched the demon dog stumble down the hill and ram right into the pile of human bones and flesh.

Wendy looked up, her body still tightly pressed against the ground. She could hardly contain the thoughts that raced in her mind. She watched as the large demon dog shakily got back on its legs, his bones cracking and echoing in the field.

"Wendy," Gray let go of Wendy as soon as he made sure there was no other demons after them. "Be careful, they're fast." Wendy stood up with Gray, dusting off her dress and making sure her pocket knife was still on her leg, which it was. "Carla," Gray looked towards Carla, "take flight again and make sure there's no others." Carla nodded and quickly spread her wings, flying into the air.

Wendy adored this side of Gray. He was always so determined and made quick, non-regrettable decisions in situations like these.

"Wendy," Gray looked down at the short woman. "You ready?" He smirked, ice glazing over his hand. Wendy smiled, her heart pounding. She wasn't sure from what, maybe the fear? Maybe the way Gray looked at her with those eyes she loved dearly. Either way, she had no time to waste.

"As always!"

Wendy quickly ran down the hill beside Gray, her arms opening wide and swiping down, allowing a large gust of air to push back the Demon, making him stumble as Gray attacked him with his Ice Hammer. Wendy quickly jumped into the air, allowing herself to fall toward the large demon and swinging her left leg to allow a whirlwind of air to thrust itself at the demon.

Gray and Wendy kept hitting the demon with attacks, not stopping for a second to even think. They have worked together so often that they already knew what moves they'd make, and when it was okay to make their own personal moves. They worked well together, and often finished a fight within just a few minutes.

However, this was a different story.

Wendy's eyes widened as she heard Carla's blood curdling scream. Wendy, on the ground now, turned to face her dear friend. Wendy's breathing hitched and stayed glued to her throat. Her mouth went dry and her tongue seemed to stick to the roof of her mouth.

"Carla! Get down!" Wendy quickly recollected herself, running towards the two demon dogs that were chasing down Carla. Carla, who was flying towards Wendy, quickly dodged Wendy's gust of wind that was aimed at the large Demons. Carla hovered besides Wendy, watching her best friend with pride.

"Wendy, you got those two?" Wendy, without turning to face the owner of the voice, nodded and yelled back.

"Yup! Don't worry bout me, Gray-san!" Wendy outstretched her arms, allowing yet another large gust of wind attack the demons. They stumbled, and this allowed her to run close to them to let her hand swipe the air, watching the wind in front of her form into large wind talons, clawing at the one demon dog. This resulted in a high pitched shrieking, it's body falling to the ground as its body leaked blood. The other demon watched in what seemed to be pain, but Wendy would never be able to tell.

Gray quickly pulled back his arm, letting go of the string that quickly shot an ice arrow through the air. It struck the bruised and cut demon. The demon fell to the ground with a loud thud, his eyes shutting. Gray turned to watch Wendy fighting off the two demons. Just as he turned, he saw that one of the demons she was fighting fell to the ground. He smirked at his friend, proudness leaking off of him. Being by her side all the time allowed him to notice how much she has grown. Not just physically but with power.

She could easily beat a villain if she needed to within just a few seconds.

As quickly as that demon fell to the ground, the other demon was charging after Wendy. Wendy was quickly lifted into the air by Carla, but she wasn't fast enough. Gray watched in fear when the demons large claws dragged across Wendy's body and gripped onto her small form, ripping her away from Carla's grip.

"Wendy!"

Gray ran towards the demon when he had slammed Wendy into the pile of dead women. Wendy coughed up the air that was stuck in her lungs when the demon grabbed her. She choked, eyes watering in fear that this was her last breath. Her stomach and chest began to sting, and she looked down, realizing that her dress burned. It showed off her stomach, which was blazed red and had small scratch marks. Wendy finally hacked up the gurgle of blood that was stuck in her throat, when the sight made her stomach twist and turn, allowing it to hit the pile of women.

Gray, while Wendy was coughing up blood, quickly called out one of his Ice make spells and before he knew it, a large sword made of ice was swinging down on the demon dogs head, his large body falling down onto its stomach. The demons horns slowly started to crackle, then fading away into the air. Gray watched in amazement when the demons body faded away into the shape of a man. The man laid on the ground, his breathing shallow. Gray quickly ran up the man, whipping out a brown rope that was hooked to his belt.

He rested his knee on the man's back, putting pressure on it so the man wouldn't have the ability to try any moves. Gray grabbed the man's wrist and began to tie it, making sure it was tight and secured. He looked over when he was done and saw Carla hovering in front of Wendy.

"You okay Wendy!?" Gray yelled out, stepping off the man and pulling him up. The unconscious man was plopped over Grays broad shoulders. Gray quickly made his way to Wendy, but felt suddenly sick. His eyes landed on Wendy's large cut on her now bare stomach, and he can feel his throat burning. "Shit, Wendy," Gray weakly growled, watching Carla grab Wendy's hands, hovering her down to the ground.

Carla releases her grip on Wendy's hands once her feet hit the ground, her body shaking. Carla hissed, fear coating her eyes. Wendy's dress was nearly destroyed, her face was full of dirt and sweat and blood smeared across her face. Her torso was scratched and her legs were starting to bruise due to the throw. If anything, it looked like she survived a war.

"I'm ok," Wendy weakly assured, her shaky legs barely keeping her up. "Let's hurry and head back, Gray-san!" She gave him a large toothy smile despite the pain. Gray smiled gently, his heart fluttering at how much she has grown into the strong women that's standing in front of him.

"As soon as we turn this guy in, we're healing you up."

•

Wendy laid on a white bed, her body screaming in pain as the lady above her healed her wounds. After the fight with the demons, the three mages had turned in the man to the towns local police station, explaining why they were there and who the man was. Gray did most of the talking of course.

The man turned out to be a take over mage, who used spirits that he summoned and took over their bodies and powers. The two mages also explained where to find the bodies, informing them that the area smells heavily of death. As soon as the cops took the demon take over mage out of their hands, the three companions were gone and made their way to the nearby clinic, where Wendy is now.

Gray sighed, his mouth covered by his hand as he watched Wendy's torn flesh begin to heal and become one again. Her once open cut was now closed, as if it was never there. The healer cleaned her face off with a wet towel, telling Wendy it'll be alright.

As soon as the lady was finished and left the room, Wendy spoke up.

"Gray-san" she started, turning over to look at him as he Carla slept on his lap, the tension of the night weighing heavy on her. Grays stormy blue eyes burned into Wendy's caramel golden ones, his face screamed worry. "I'm sorry I couldn't help very much," she whispered gently, her eyes lowering to the ground.

She felt like the 12 year old girl that cried and tripped and couldn't do anything right. She felt small and powerless. Her throat began to clench as it started to burn and sizzle like a hot frying pan full of bubbling oil. Her eyes began to water and she could feel her hands clench onto the white bed sheets, her knuckles turning white.

"I'm so sorry." She finally sobbed out, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Grays jaw dropped lightly, his eyes wondering over her broken frame. "I feel so silly for crying," she giggled lightly, looking away from Gray.

' _He must think I'm so stupid,'_ Wendy thought to herself, her self pity getting the best of her. _'It's like I'm 12 all over again.'_ She signed heavily, tears still falling down her rosy cheeks.

"You did great Wendy," Gray started, a small smile forming. "You put yourself down too much," He watched as Wendy awkwardly shifted in her bed, obviously paying mind to what he was saying. "I'm glad to call you my friend."

Wendy's chest tightened.

 _Friend._

That's all she was. Of course! Why would she think any different?

"Thank you, Gray."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gray and Wendy, along with Carla of course, stepped off the train and onto the familiar sidewalk that they know too well.

After being healed the night before, the three fairy tail mages walked back to their hotel, Gray allowing Wendy to use his jacket to cover up her barely clothed body. They didn't know what happened to her sweater, but they pushed it aside and focused on heading back to their hotel. There was a heavy silence between them the entire night, and Wendy wasn't sure why.

Once they got to their hotel room, they took a shower, washing off the dirt and dried blood. The three decided to spend the night, allowing their sore bodies to rest. In the morning they received their pay and was on their way to the train with bags in their hands afterwards.

Now, they were heading back to their homes, each of them silent as the soreness from the night before still ached in their bones. Wendy couldn't help but sulk behind Gray and Carla, her eyes every so often watering up.

 _Friend._

Grays words kept echoing in her mind, and she could feel her chest tighten every time she thought about it. She shouldn't let this affect her like this. It was so silly. It wasn't like she _liked_ Gray, right? She adored him, loved his laugh, the way he fought, his bravery,-

' _I don't like him!'_

Wendy glared down at the ground, shaking her head. She **didn't** like him. She _couldn't._

"Wendy?" Wendy quickly looked up, her cheeks stained red. She watched as Gray looked behind him, staring at her much smaller frame. He was much more built than her, and he stood a solid 5'9 while she was a staggering 5'0. His hands were so much larger than her own, and she almost craved them to hold her face, her neck, her waist..

"Hello?" She blinked a few times, watching as he waved a hand in front of her face. Wendy opened her mouth to say something but Gray beat her to it. "You okay, Wens?" He laughed lightly, watching as her cheeks went even redder. She waved him off, swatting his hand away first.

"I'm fine!" She awkwardly laughed. "I'm just…" she couldn't tell him what she was thinking. "Tired." She smiled weakly at Gray. Gray hummed, not believing her.

"If you say so." He rolled his eyes, ruffling Wendy's hair. "You can always come to me, Wendy." Gray's voice softened as he glanced back down at Wendy, her small frame almost making him laugh out loud. He couldn't contain his thoughts though. The images of Wendy smiling down at him the one day he was sick was burned into his memory. Or the time she began to cry in his arms when she became so sore she could barely move a muscle. He adored the way she fought on when she was down, when she would shakily push herself off the ground and attack with all her might.

She resembled Natsu in her fighting. And it worried him, but he knew her well enough to remind himself that she wasn't stupid and careless like Natsu. She was smart, a fast thinker and _always_ chose the safest way to win a battle.

She was everything but weak in his eyes.

"Oh, we're here already!" Wendy beamed, looking up at the door that belonged to Grays house. Gray looked up from Wendy, looking at the small house that he called his own. "It feels like I haven't been here in forever!" Wendy chucked, walking in after Gray unlocked the door and let himself in. Wendy and Carla looked around, wondering if he had changed anything from the last time they were there.

Not much has changed, according to them. The white house was accompanied by a simple black couch with a black coffee table in front of it. On the other side was a small kitchen full of black cabinets and a small stainless steel fridge. A little more down was where his room was, and she could feel her cheeks begin to get red again.

' _Gray's room..'_ Wendy blushed heavily at her thoughts. _'Where he sleeps...undresses…'_ she shook her head violently, trying to push those thoughts far from her. _'What's wrong with you, Wendy! Gray-san is a friend!'_

Yet, she couldn't help but let her curiosity get to the best of her.

Gray walked into his simple and very organized room, his bed neatly made with two pillows, and then a larger one in front of those two. He set his duffle bag on the floor besides his white bed, his back landing on the soft mattress and blankets. He closed his eyes and let out a long, stressful sigh.

"Home sweet home."

He can hear Wendy's quiet footsteps approaching his room and before he knew it, Wendy was knocking on the open door. He leaned up, turning his head to look at Wendy.

There was that feeling again. When his throat went dry, and his chest went tight again. His tongue got stuck on the roof of his mouth and his eyes gleamed with admiration. He couldn't figure out what was going on, he was getting so _hot._ An ice mage, getting _hot_?

He was burning up in the inside and he can feel his hands begin to get clammy.

"I'm going to start heading home, okay?" Wendy said, her hands fiddling with each other. She watched as Grays body tensed under her gentle stare, and her heart was beating rapidly against her chest again. She watched his eyes travel from her own to her pale, plump lips to her slender neck. When she opened her mouth to say something, his eyes shot back up to hers. She closed her mouth quickly, cheeks bursting pink.

"Ok," he said, his body relaxing once again. He got up, stretching and letting out a loud, yawn. "It's still early, I'm thinking of heading to the guild. Do you want me to walk you home since it's on the way?" He walked over to her, looking down at her much smaller frame.

Wendy's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and her eyes sparkled. "I'd love that! Thanks Gray-san!" Wendy giggled, turning around quickly and running to grab her duffle bag for the couch where Carla sat waiting patiently for her friend.

' _God, she's so fucking cute.'_

Gray shook the thoughts out of his head quickly. What was going on with him lately?

•

This was bad.

Oh so bad.

Wendy's face was as hot as Natsu's flames, and she can feel her body becoming limp. Her fingers were shaking and every time she inhaled, she exhaled out quiet, choking breaths. Her heart was gone, it was far gone. It jumped out her throat and was gone into the atmosphere.

The young girl was sitting on her bed, with Gray on his knees in front of her.

Oh, God.

Wendy's eyes traveled from Grays soft, navy hair and to his knitted down eyebrows. She can see the focus in his eyes as his fingers worked steadily. She can feel the heat radiating off his finger tips.

Wait. _Heat?_

Wendy _never_ felt heat coming off Grays fingers, never off his hands, or never coming off his body. He was a always cold, no matter how hot it was outside. He was even colder recently due to the fall weather.

But now? Now he was the very sun that scorched her pale skin.

Gray can feel his face becoming hot, his face was so close to Wendy. Her body heat was warming him, and he can smell the natural aroma of sweet lemon leaking off of her body and hair. He almost fainted right then and there.

She smelled so heavenly. Her soft skin was in his very own hands, her pale flesh flushed pink.

"You're a klutz," Gray chuckled. He looked up towards Wendy after placing the pink band aid on her knee. Wendy blushed even more, if that was possible, and nervously giggled. "Is that better?" His cool lips placed a gentle kiss over the band-aid, his eyes still locked on Wendy's.

Oh God this wasn't good.

Wendy's heart was about to leap right back into her chest. She could feel her knuckles turning white.

He looked too handsome, too kind, too loving. She licked her lips, her lips drying.

"Y..yes," Wendy stuttered out, licking her lips once again. "Th..thank you, Gray-san…" she let go of her blankets, her heartbeat slowing down. Her face no longer felt hot as Gray walked away from her, going into the bathroom to put away the small box of bandaids. She watched him, studied him, adored him.

' _How is he so beautiful?'_ Wendy sighed dreamily, her thumb grazing over the pink bandaid. She placed her hand over her heart, feeling it thump against her chest steadily.

"You okay, dear?" Carla asked, walking into the young girls room with confusion written all over her face. Wendy looked over at Carla, a weak smile forming.

"Of course! All I did was trip, Carla." Wendy giggled lightly, waving a hand in front of her. Wendy got off her soft, pale yellow bed, stretching. Wendy looked back to Gray as he closed the bathroom door and walked toward the two ladies, a smile sketched on his face.

"Let's head out to Fairy Tail! I wanna tell Lucy and Mirajane about our mission!" Wendy gleamed, quickly walking out her small house and back onto the sidewalk. Gray and Carla followed suit, allowing Wendy to skip ahead in front of them.

"Knowing her, she's gonna end up tripping again." Gray chuckled, his hands in his pockets. Carla hovered beside him, chuckling. "Oi, your shirt!" Carla hissed, glaring down at Gray.

Gray looked down at himself, quickly yelping in surprise. "Ah, shit! Not again!" He quickly whipped his head right and left, looking near and far for his white shirt. Carla hissed, shaking her head as Gray freaked out.

"Aw, Gray," Wendy laughed, slowing down to stand beside the shirtless man. However, the rest of her sentence couldn't flow off her tongue. Her eyes were glued on his bare chest, showing off his navy blue fairy tail mark, allowing the light of the morning to shine on his muscled body. She can feel her mouth begin to water as she eyed him carefully, making sure Carla nor Gray noticed.

Before Wendy knew it, Gray was pushing open the doors of Fairy Tail with a large grin on his face. The three mages were welcomed with yelling and cheering as they walked into the guild and towards the bar where Mirajane stood cleaning a beer mug.

"We're back from our mission, MiraJane!" Wendy hopped onto a stool, allowing herself to spin towards Mirajane. The white haired mage puzzlingly looked over the three, wondering how they finished it so quickly. "It wasn't too difficult." Wendy smiled, remembering the promise she forced Gray and Carla to make while they were on the train ride back home. She made them promise to not tell anyone about her accident, in fear that they would worry more about her than they already do.

"Plus," began Gray, "there was only three in total. They were big, but not very strong." He shrugged, a smirk on his face. The four mages began to talk about something else while Natsu and Lucy were walking into the guild with Happy hot on their tail.

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled out happily when they locked eyes. Wendy gave Lucy that big, bright smile that could make anyone fall for her. She waved her over, allowing Natsu and Happy to join. "We just got back from our mission from a few days ago, of course Natsu destroyed half the building." Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course that idiot did." Gray rolled his eyes, watching Natsu turn to face him with a glare. Before the two young ladies knew it, Natsu and Gray were wrestling each other on the ground while throwing insults at each other.

"There they go again," sighed Lucy with an eye roll. She grabbed the large glass of frozen strawberry smoothie that Mirajane had made for her. She quickly plucked the strawberry off the glass and ate it with a smile. "Anyways, how was your mission, Wendy?"

Wendy looked away from her two favorite men and shook her head. She locked eyes with Lucy, and instantly felt bad for keeping a secret from her. She couldn't stand lying, but she couldn't stand being treated like a child, either.

"It was easy! We finished it within minutes," Wendy smiled cockily. It was unlike her, but she had to _try_ to make it seem like they had no problems that night. "I need to pick more challenging jobs." Wendy giggled, watching Lucy's eyes sparkle with pride.

"You've grown so much, Wendy." Lucy gave Wendy a pat on her back, rubbing it soothingly like a mother. "We're so proud."

•

Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Erza(including Carla of course) sat around at one of Fairy Tail's round tables, laughing and blushing at each other. It has been a few hours since Wendy and Gray had walked into Fairy Tail.

"I really think you guys should, though!" Lucy said, elbowing Wendy. Wendy blushed even more, giggling.

"It doesn't mean you won't be part of Team Natsu anymore," Erza reassured. The three older women nodded, watching as Wendy pondered on the idea.

' _A team name? For us? Me and Gray...and Carla…'_ Wendy felt her body become hot once again. _'I wonder what he'll think…'_

Suddenly, Wendy's thoughts were interrupted. She heard Natsu and Grays loud yells, and then suddenly they were right beside her. "Lucy, Lucy!" Natsu heavily breathed out, his eyes large with happiness. "We just found out that there's gonna be a Halloween festival in town tonight!"

"A Halloween festival…" Lucy thought out loud. "That sounds like fun!" Wendy nodded happily, watching Gray worriedly begin to look for his clothes. She felt her eyes grow wide at the sight of Gray only in his boxers. She quickly turned away, allowing Lucy to speak for her.

"I should ask Gajeel!" Levy nodded happily, excusing herself to look for her fiance.

"I guess I'll join you guys, too." Erza said, nodding with approval. "Of course, this means we have to dress up." The four mages eyes widen with either fear or excitement. They weren't really sure which.

Wendy nervously laughed, remembering the time Cana had made her try on different outfits so many years ago. She certainly didn't want to go through that again, especially now that she's older. Wendy watched as Erza stood up with a smile and eyes full of sparkle, something that happened rarely with the older woman.

Wendy can feel the fear radiating off her friends as Erza dragged them all away and out the guild. Wendy, while being dragged away, couldn't help but sulk at the thought of being publicly humiliated.

This wasn't good.

•

Team Natsu stood at the entrance way of the festival that was held in a nearby park, not too far from Grays house. The 5 members, along with Happy and Carla, watched as the people around them were dressed up as well. Some were vampires, some were werewolves. There was even witches!

Natsu, who wore a black and red cape along with devious horns, walked towards the entrance with a smile larger than life. Even throughout everything, he still had the biggest smile that Wendy has ever seen.

Lucy followed him quickly, yelling at him to not leave her behind. Of course Lucy was dressed as a bloody nurse, with a tight white nurse dress stained red. Wendy blushed as she began to feel insecure, her hands traveling to her chest.

"Let's start going!" Happy gleamed, allowing Carla to follow him into the festival. The three mages that were left smiled gently at their friends.

The three entered quickly, admiring the view before them. They were surrounded by food stands that smelt so heavenly and then small games that were occupied with soft stuffed animals. Wendy can feel her excitement bubbling her in stomach as she could smell every single food stand that was surrounding her.

Gray watched Wendy carefully as she looked around her surroundings, her eyes full of stars. He furrowed his eyebrows, catching the men's eyes that gawked at her. She wore a short, white dress that hugged her frame nicely at the waist but then flowed out below the waist. The dress had small white wings on the back, indicating she was dressed as an angel.

' _Erza picked the perfect outfit for her…'_ Gray nodded to himself, his eyes still locked onto Wendy. He watched her point and laugh with Erza, admiring the large stuffed animals. If Gray didn't know any better, he could've mistaken Erza and Wendy for sisters.

"Gray-san, Gray-san!" Gray quickly awoke from his thoughts and looked up at Wendy. "Let's do this!" She grabbed Erza's hand and then Grays, dragging them towards a booth. Gray felt a small smile form on his face, and his heart was starting to beat wildly again.

His chest would only get like this with Wendy. It confused him, because whenever he was with Juvia he never felt his chest like this. His breathing wouldn't get stuck in his throat, and his hands wouldn't get clammy. He certainly used to have feelings for the water mage, but, he never felt this way with her.

Gray frowned lightly, watching as Wendy began to start the game. _'It can't be..'_ He shifted his eyes from Wendy's small frame to Erza, who stood beside Wendy with a caring smile. He looked over her simple Halloween outfit, which was just a black bodysuit with black heel boots and a tail, and of course black cat ears.

"I won, I won!" Wendy cheered happily, making Gray quickly look over to the younger mage. Wendy was jumping happily on her heels, a large smile covering her face. He watched her quickly pick a small prize, which was just a small blown up beach ball. Wendy hugged it tightly against her chest with a smile.

"Come on, let's go look for some desserts," Erza smiles, grabbing Wendy's hand and walking with her to another stand. Gray walked behind them with a brown jacket that was lined with fur in the collar and ending of the sleeves. He wore brown ripped jeans and heavy boots. He had fake blood and fake scratches along his face, and he was wearing a pair of fake wolf ears. "What do you want Gray and Wendy?" Erza looked back at Gray.

"Hmmm," He thoughtfully looked around the stands and instantly pointed towards a stand that was selling dango. "How about dango?" Wendy smile yet again and quickly agreed. They walked towards the stand and quickly ordered themselves each a stick of dango.

The three walked away from the stand and back into the large opening full of other people dressed up. Gray kept an eye on his two friends, making sure no weird men were eyeing them, mostly for Wendy's sake. Before Gray knew it, he finished his dango and was already standing in front of a large circus tent.

"You really want to go in here?" Gray chuckled, watching Wendy nervously look between Erza and the tent. He watched her suddenly nod quickly, walking toward the opening of the tent. There was no line, but the opening were occupied with two clowns.

' _She sure has gotten braver since we first met her…"_

Gray followed the two women into the tent, Wendy nervously avoiding eye contact with the two clowns. Erza was leading the way, with Wendy following behind her and finally Gray behind Wendy.

Wendy nervously looked around in the darkness, a strobe light barely showing the room that she walked in. She could smell the sweat of other people and the screams. Suddenly, Wendy rounded the corner with Erza who stopped quickly. Wendy bumped into Erza and before the two women knew it, there was a clown laughing at them with a fake bloody knife in his hand. Wendy yelped, stumbling back and hitting Gray.

"Oof," Gray choked out, stumbling from the quick impact. "What happened, guys?" He barked, noticing Erza wasn't moving.

"Th..there's a scary clown blocking our way." Wendy said just as the clown was sneaking back into its hiding spot. Before the two knew it, Erza was gone. "W-wait, Erza!" Wendy yelled out, her hands finding the hem of her white dress. She nervously sulked forward, in fear that another clown would jump at her.

"Jeez," Gray huffed, following close to Wendy. He looked around, noticing the fake blood that decorated the walls of the tent and the balloons that lingered around them. "I can't believe she ditched us!" His pace quickened when he heard a loud scream behind him.

"I know," Wendy gulped, stopping at a spot where the trail split. "Uh.." she looked right, seeing that was a hall full of mirrors. To her left was a hall covered in darkness. She turned right, her heart quickening with every step she took. "This isn't so fun anymore," wailed Wendy, her hands tightening on her white dress.

"This was your idea, Wendy." Laughed Gray. He watched her quickly turn her head when another loud scream was heard. He can literally feel her fear radiating off her skin.

' _Maybe she hasn't grown so much, after all.'_ Gray couldn't help but chuckle at this. _'She's still the little girl that's scared of haunted houses.'_

"Gray-san," Hearing his name, Gray looked up. He saw Wendy in the middle of a mirrors, fearing coating her beautiful, caramel eyes. "Try not to lose me," she pleaded. She watched as Gray got closer to her, allowing her to move forward in the haunted house.

Right when Wendy was about to pass another mirror, a clown had jumped out from behind it, yelling loudly. Gray and Wendy jumped, a yell escaping their lips, and before Gray even knew it, Wendy was fleeing pass the clown with his hand in hers.

The two ran through the circus tent, yelling and running away from clowns on their way out. Before the two mages knew it, they were outside of the tent.

"What'd I tell you, Wendy?" Laughed Gray, a melody in Wendy's ears. "I knew you'd get scared!" Wendy puffed her cheeks at him, a blush growing.

"You got scared too!" Wendy defended herself, making Gray only scoff at her response. "You were screaming just as much as me!" The two friends shared a laugh before collecting themselves.

"Ah," Gray sighed, looking around. "I wonder where Erza went." He suddenly felt a heat burst in his hands, but it wasn't painful for him to react.

Wendy's body became steamy hot when she felt a coolness was collecting in her hand. Her eyes trailed down to her hand, and she couldn't stop her heart from leaping out her throat yet again for the 5th time that night.

' _Oh, man,'_ Wendy thought, her cheeks becoming so hot she almost forgot it was chilly outside. _'I'm..I'm holding hands with Gray-san…'_ Before Wendy can even pull her hands back, she can see Gray's large hands gently squeezing her smaller one. She felt her body heat up once again and quickly looked up at him, who was looking ahead, a slight tint of red dusted on his cheeks.

"Let's go have fun, we don't need Erza for that." Gray dragged Wendy away from the tent and back into the large array of food stands and games.

Before the two knew it, they were playing multiple games, eating candy, and laughing so much tears were rolling down their cheeks. They went through a few more haunted houses, with Gray tightly squeezing Wendy's hand whenever a scream was heard.

The two friends sat on a bench, Wendy munching on an caramel apple, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "Thanks, Gray-San!" Wendy smiled happily at Gray, who was also enjoying a caramel apple.

Wendy looked down slowly, eyeing their hands. Their fingers intertwined, and their palms rested against each other's. She sighed quietly while taking another bite of her apple.

' _At least I won't have to wonder about how his hands feel in mine, now.'_ Wendy thought, peaking up at her best friend. But she knew better than to think like that. She looked away painfully, guilt washing over her. _'Stupid Gray, and his stupid handsome face.'_ She puffed out her cheeks angrily.

"You sure are a slow eater." Wendy quickly looked up to Gray, who held the stick of the apple. Wendy only laughed nervously, her cheeks heating up again.

"Wendy! Gray!" The two friends quickly looked forward, watching Lucy and Natsu run toward them with the two exceeds following behind. "We were wondering where you guys were at! We just saw Erza talking to Levy and Gajeel," Lucy stood in front of the two now, her hands on her hips.

Before the Celestial Mage could see, Wendy and Gray let go of each others hands, both of their cheeks blazing red.

"I can't believe she really ditched us," Gray fumed, angrily shaking his head. "We were at the weird circus tent earlier with her, and before we knew it, she was gone." Wendy nodded at Grays story.

"Did he pee his pants in there, Wens?" Laughed Natsu, watching Gray get red even more, this time from anger. Wendy laughed aloud, watching Carla talk with Happy.

"Possibly a little," Wendy giggled, watching Natsu burst with laughter. Before they knew it, Lucy and Natsu parted ways, saying they wanted to get on another ride before the festival began to close. Wendy and Gray waved them goodbye, before being interrupted by Carla.

"I'll meet you at the house, okay, Wendy?" Carla said, her small paw resting on her forehead. "I don't feel too well." Wendy worriedly nodded, giving Carla a small kiss on her forehead. "Take good of my Wendy, you hear me, Gray?" Carla hissed before flying off, leaving Gray to roll his eyes.

"Oh, oh!" Wendy happily jumped up and down, pointing at a game. "Let's try that!" She walked ahead of Gray, unknowing of his gloomy demeanor. Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them warm since Wendy was no longer holding his hand. He missed the warm feeling that she gave him, the way her hand felt oh so perfect in his large one. It was so soft against his rough palms, as if she has never fought once in her life.

His eyes trailed down from Wendy's long, blue hair to her white wings, down to small waist and further down. He can feel his chest tighten, and he bit his bottom lip in either embarrassment or worry. _'I need to stop thinking about her.'_ Gray stood by Wendy, watching her grab the hammer from the man and paying him a few jewels.

"Alright, little lady, good luck!"

Before Gray knew it, Wendy was moping sadly, her back turned to him. "I can't believe I couldn't do it…" she whined. Gray bit his lip again, feeling bad for his little friend. "I was so close, too!" Wendy turned to face him, watching him dig through his small leather pouch of jewels.

"Give me one second, Wendy."

Wendy watched Gray pay the attendant as she stood behind the gate that separated her and everyone around her from the game. Wendy watched as Gray's rough fingers grab ahold of the hammer, and over his shoulders then within an seconds he was slamming it down on puck starter. She heard the puck hit the bell at the top of the tower. Wendy quickly clapped her hands, a large smile forming.

Gray turned slightly to see Wendy, a smile forming on his lips. "Wow!" Gray turned back to the attendant, handing him the hammer. "Nice job, sir! Which prize would you like?" Gray didn't even have to ask Wendy, he instantly knew which one she'd want. He quickly pointed to a large, soft kitty-paw shaped pillow. The attendant grabbed it, and then handed it towards Gray. Gray nodded a thanks and turned to leave, watching Wendy excitedly rock on her heels.

"Thank you, Gray-san!" She quickly gave him a hug, her heart beating rapidly. She was surprised she was still even breathing with how fast her heart began to beat whenever she got near him. She felt his large hand ruffle her hair, smiling down at her. She pulled back, holding the pillow against her chest. "It's so soft," she mewed dreamily.

The two began to walk towards the exit of the park with all the other people that surrounded them, also leaving. Wendy huffed angrily, her face red from embarrassment. She was hoping to have a romantic, dreamy Ferris wheel ride with Gray, but by the time they had reached it, it was closed.

"Don't worry about it, Wendy, we always have next time." Gray assures, his hand still aching for her own. He couldn't contain his mind from imagining Wendy's small hands in his own, traveling from his hands, his arms and to his face, he imagined the way her lips felt on his own. He had to quickly shake his thoughts out of his head.

Wendy was his friend. His cute, innocent, beautiful best friend. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited. He adored her round, pink cheeks and her juicy pink lips. He loved the way she fought, the way she wasn't anything like Lucy or Erza when she dressed. He adored her shy personality.

' _Stop thinking!'_ Gray hissed slightly under his breath. _'She's your friend, calm down.'_ Gray shook his head slightly, his hands forming a fist in his pockets.

Wendy looked at Gray, wondering what he was thinking. She could tell he was thinking real hard, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. It was almost cute, seeing how hard he was concentrating.

She shifted her gaze from his face and ahead of her, which she quickly regretted. She spotted Juvia walking alone, her eyes glazed over. She looked almost exhausted, but Wendy couldn't tell for sure _. 'Why is she alone? Is she upset?'_

Wendy felt Gray's body radiating worry and anxiety, and she quickly looked up at him. His cheeks went red and he quickly grabbed her arm. "Let's go this way, it's a shortcut to my home," he looked away from Juvia and down to Wendy. "You are sleeping over, right?"

Wendy quickly nodded, her cheeks hot. "Y-yea, it's pretty late and my legs hurt from all that walking." She giggled, letting herself get dragged away. She looked back, hoping to see Juvia, but she was gone. _'I'll have to talk to her tomorrow.'_ Wendy looked away and back to Gray.

Before the two knew it, they were inside Gray's house. The two of them sat on the bed, each silent and not knowing what to say. This wasn't the first time Wendy has slept over. She had slept over numerous times but tonight was different. She was craving his hands all night, ever since they had to let go when Lucy and Natsu came up to them. She wanted them in her own, she wanted them on her face when they would kiss, she wanted them on her waist when kissing went to nipping at the neck, she wanted them to explore her all over.

Wendy felt her body jolt and her cheeks explode with heat. She felt her mind get foggy and her heart beat rapidly. _'There's something wrong with me.'_ Wendy thought, playing with the hem of her dress. _'I shouldn't be thinking this..'_ Wendy was pulled out of her thoughts when Gray good up, going to his closet.

"Here," he threw her a white shirt, walking toward the bedroom door. "I'll get the couch ready for you, come on out when you're done getting ready." And he was gone, with the door closing shut behind him. Wendy felt her body go limp, and she fell back on the cool bed, with the shirt in her hands and the pillow Gray won for her in her arms.

"You're going crazy, Wendy."

She sighed heavily and gloomily got off the bed, taking off her dress and other accessories. She stared at herself in the body mirror that was settled in the corner of Gray's room. Her eyes trailed down from her dark eyelashes to her pink lips, down to her slender neck and to her bust. She let her hands travel to them, slightly resting over them. She grimaced at the feeling. They had grown since she first joined Fairy Tail, but they weren't nearly as big as Lucy's or Erzas. They were small, which she obviously hated, but felt comfortable in her small palms.

She sighed again, letting her hands travel down to her small waist and down onto her hips. She couldn't control the small smile that slipped, admiring her lower half of her body. She definitely didn't dislike this part of her body. She was rather proud of it, to be honest. She turned slightly, to look at her bum. She nodded with approval, a smile forming yet again.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Gray knock on the door. "Y-yes?" She asked, quickly trying to put on the shirt. She heard the door knob turning, and she nearly ran for cover. Her body tensed up when she saw Gray standing by the doorframe, almost walking into the room.

"Ah!" Gray quickly backed up and slammed the door shut, his face a bright red. "I'm so sorry!" He wailed, his back turned to the door. "I thought you were done!" He almost felt his jaw drop from the sight of Wendy nearly naked in his own bedroom, her back toward him as his shirt was struggling to get on her. His heart was in his throat and he can feel his mouth watering. Her body was etched into his memories, even if he didn't want it.

He can hear her stuttering and mumbling under her breath, he could almost tell how embarrassed she was. "It's okay!" Wendy stuttered out, finally having the shirt on. She felt her body become hot once again, she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or excitement. _'He..he saw my butt…'_ she nearly fainted from the thought. _'Oh my God,'_ she slowly opened the door, noticing Gray was still there. ' _This..this is so embarrassing.'_

Wendy looked up towards Gray whose face was still as red as a tomato. Wendy looked away quickly when they made eye contact. _'I..I wonder if he liked what he saw..'_ Wendy quickly shook her head. What in the word was she thinking? Of course he didn't, he only thought of her as a friend. But, that didn't mean he didn't like the view, right?

"The couch is set up, you can snack on whatever if you want to." And he quickly walked back into his room, the door closing behind Wendy. Wendy sighed heavily, her body finally relaxing due to pain. He didn't even say goodnight, didn't even offer to tuck her in like he always did, didn't even look at her.

"Goodnight, Gray."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Wendy awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She can hear a faint voice behind her, and she can smell fresh bacon sizzling. She leans up slowly, yawning. She sat, stretching and yawning yet again. She had the most wonderful dream, with Gray's hands all over her; exploring her body.

Wendy blushes heavily at the remembrance of her dream. "Gray-San…?" She calls, getting up and walking toward the kitchen. She can see Gray wearing nothing but an apron and shorts, his attention turned to Carla who had come in while Wendy was still asleep.

Gray turned when he heard an angelic voice calling his name, his chest tightening at the sight of Wendy wearing his long shirt that was slowly slipping off her slender shoulders. "Good Morning, Wendy," Carla looked at Wendy with a gentle smile. "Was just catching up with Gray." Wendy could her the poison in her voice. She raised an eyebrow at this, but Carla looked away.

"Good morning, I made you breakfast." Gray smiles, placing some eggs and bacon on a small plate for Wendy. He places chopsticks down for her and hands her the plate when she sat on a stool in front of the island where Gray cooked their breakfast. Wendy smiles largely. "You slept okay?" Gray asked, his eyes avoiding hers.

Wendy nodded, pretending she didn't notice him avoiding her eyes, and said, "itadakimasu!" And she dived right in, a smile on her face. Her taste buds danced, enjoying the flavor of it all. "Wow, Gray-san, this is so yummy!" She moaned, her plate almost finished. Gray smiled at this, handing Carla her own small plate before eating his own breakfast.

They finished quickly, Wendy going back into Gray's room to change into her dress. This time, she made sure the door was locked. After they all finished getting ready, the three mages left Gray's place, walking towards Wendy's place.

Gray and Wendy didn't talk, the awkwardness from last night still in the air around them. Wendy can feel her stomach twisting and turning every time she felt his eyes on her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, only allowing the silence to take over. Carla noticed this and spoke up.

"What's wrong with you two?" She hissed, flying beside Wendy. "You two have been very quiet." She mentioned, looking over to them. Gray only nodded, his eyes still avoiding Wendy. Wendy avoided his too, making sure she wasn't making it obvious about how embarrassed she still felt from last night's encounter with the ice mage.

Wendy decided to answer her friend. "Nothing's the matter," Wendy lied, looking up at the white exceed. "I guess we're all still tired." Wendy faked a yawn, her eyes still not looking towards Gray. Carla huffed at this, rolling her eyes.

"If you say so."

And that was the end of that.

•

Wendy laid on the soft sleeping bag, her eyes wide open. She can hear the fire crackling outside of her tent, it's brightness not the reason she was still up. Her mind raced with thoughts, ideas, worries.

It has been a month since the incident with Gray walking in on her while she was changing. And yet, here they were, still not sure how to interact with each other still. The awkwardness of that night still lingered heavily in the air between them. She wasn't sure why. She had finished feeling embarrassed about it in a day.

Instead, Gray was still heavily embarrassed. In fact, he avoided her purposely because he couldn't contain the perverted thoughts that raced through his mind. He hated it. Hated how he craved his best friend. It felt _wrong._ So, to try to push away those thoughts and feelings, he simply didn't converse with her. Instead, he went on missions with Juvia again. They began to hang out more, without acknowledging that Wendy was indeed feeling left out.

Wendy leans up, her body aching from all of the days work. Team Natsu were out on the hills, in search of missing farm animals. A job that seemed so easy and simple, but was extremely difficult. Out of the 12 animals they needed, they only could find two.

' _This is going to be a long mission..'_ She sighed, slowly and quietly crawling out of the tent. She can see that everyone else was silently asleep in their tents, Natsu's snores loud and clear. She giggled at this, seating herself on a log in front of the fire. ' _Stupid Gray...this is all his fault.'_ Wendy huffed, extending her arms out so her hands can be warmed by the crackling fire. Winter had come so quick, and snow was falling more than it usually did. Not that Wendy minded, she loved playing in the snow.

"Wendy..?" Wendy quickly jumped due to fear, her hands finding their way back onto her lap. She quickly turned to her right, seeing slanted gray eyes and messy navy blue hair. She frowned lightly, but answered,

"Yes?"

"Why are you up this late?" She watched Gray crawl out of his tent, only in his boxers. Of course. Wendy looked away, not wanting to even look at him.

Was she upset? Was she angry with him? She never felt this way before. It was as if her stomach was burning in anger and it _hurt_. She couldn't stop the fire within the pit of her stomach, she was angry. She was angry that he pushed her away. That he pushed away their friendship just because of a small mistake. A small mistake that shouldn't have caused this much trouble.

"I couldn't sleep," Wendy started, feeling a coolness collect at her side. She knew this coolness all too well. The aroma of mint danced its way to her nose, making her mind buzz with excitement. She missed this. She missed the aroma of mint and the coolness that he always gave off. "Why are you up?" She didn't bother looking at him.

Gray looked down at Wendy, his heart feeling a pain whenever he looked at her. He felt _stupid_. Why would he do this to her? How could he? ' _I'm an idiot.'_ He sighed. He had to try to get her to talk to him. He missed their conversations, missed her hugs, missed the way her eyes sparkled when she talked to him. ' _I don't like her.'_ He reminded himself again for the fifth time that day.

Team Natsu knew that Wendy and Gray seemed off, and the only one who bothered asking was of course Natsu. But he only got a response from Gray telling him to shut up and everything was fine. Wendy had kept her mouth shut, not knowing how to respond after what Gray had said. Since then, the team has been acting like everything was normal. Wendy stood mostly by Erza's side, and choosing her as a partner to look for the animals when they separated. Gray, at the time, was trying multiple ways to go up to her and talk to her, but his body wouldn't move. His mouth stayed glued tight, and his mind screamed no.

Gray sighed, his hands folded on his lap. He was feeling hot now, and it wasn't because of the fire. "I couldn't sleep, either." He admitted, finally looking down at Wendy. Of course, she wasn't looking at him. ' _Man, I really upset her.'_ Gray frowned, looking away from her and at the bright fire.

"I'm sorry."

Wendy quickly looked over at Gray with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled this time, scratching shyly at his neck. "For…" he stopped, nervousness getting to the best of him. "For ignoring you." His eyes shifted downward to her, watching her reaction. However, he noticed she didn't move. She didn't even _look_ at him. Was she really that upset?

His eyes didn't leave her though, not wanting to miss any kind of hint that she forgave him. It felt like hours since he had said anything. He listened to everything around him; Wendy's breathing, the trees whistling while the wind howled, the bugs that echoed in the night. He let the fire warm his skin, he felt Wendy's body heat burning into his flesh. And God, did he love it.

"It's okay, Gray-san."

Gray let out a shaky breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He looked down at her, watching her eyes twinkle while she looked up at him. He smiled weakly at her and she did the same. The silence found them once again. But, it was quickly broken by Wendy.

"It's late, you should probably get to bed before we have to get up and look for those farm animals." Wendy weakly chuckled. Gray only shrugged, his hands resting at his sides now, supporting him as he lightly leaned back. "Still not tired, eh?"

Gray shook his head, but his body jolted when he felt a warm body leaning on his. Wendy's head rested on his shoulder, and the scent of lemon filled his nose. His heart began to race and his palms began to sweat. His mind started to race with thoughts, resulting in a blushing Gray with bright red cheeks and ears.

"N-no." He stuttered out, his hand landing on the top of her head, ruffling up her soft blue hair. "You?" He felt her shake her head side to side. He smiled lightly, letting his hand travel down from her head down to the rest of her hair that was let loose. His fingers tangled in her soft, silky hair. It was much softer than he remembered. His hand then landed back onto the log.

Wendy can feel her heart racing, beating rapidly against her chest; begging to explode. She felt his hands traveling down from her head to her back, where her hair rested. ' _It's like I'm getting pet…'_ she smiled lightly, loving the feeling of his hand. She suddenly felt a coolness on her hand, where it rested on the log. She looked down quickly, looking down at Grays hand that was resting on hers, the fires light shining on them. ' _He's...he's holding my hand…'_ Wendy's breathing hitched, her eyes wide with pure surprise.

"Wendy…? Gray…?"

The two quickly pull their hands back to their side, Wendy scooting away quickly and looking back to see who called them. Their eyes landed on a sleepy, onyx eyed Dragon Slayer, Natsu. Wendy smiles lightly, happy to see it was only Natsu. His messy pink hair made her giggle, ignoring her thoughts on how handsome he has grown out to be.

"What do you want, fire freak?" Gray growled, his softness disappearing. Wendy can see Natsu slowly crawling out of his tent, but then suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes fully now, staring at the two of them. His face screamed confusion.

"Why are you two up?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Wendy can feel her body become hot with embarrassment. She had to lie quickly, or it'll turn out all wrong!

"We were keeping guard for the night! We heard a weird noise earlier," Wendy made up, quickly looking at Gray for help. He noticed this and nodded, agreeing with Wendy.

"Yea, just to be safe." Gray assured, his eyebrows knitted downward.

Natsu only nodded, eyes lazily closing. He yawned, saying whatever and crawled back into his tent, snoring loudly when he finally hit his sleeping bag. Wendy and Gray sighed happily, bodies finally relaxing.

' _We do make a good team,'_ Wendy smiles lightly.

"We should go to bed," Gray says, his hands still on his lap. "It's getting colder, and we need to wake up early to find these animals." He gets up, stretching on his way. "Okay, Wendy?" He looked back down at her, not realizing what he was doing to the poor little Wendy.

Wendy was staring up at Gray, her mouth watering at the sight. He was so handsome, body built by the gods themselves. She was almost drooling, she could feel it. She could feel herself getting hot and embarrassed. Her large candy eyes traveled down from his handsome face to his neck, down to the arms she adored, probably more than Juvia.

"Wendy..?" Gray heavily blushed, he felt exposed now with the way Wendy was staring at home like she was going to eat him whole. Wendy slowly nodded, her eyes leaving Gray's toned body. She stood up, stretching and yawning as she stood.

"Yea, I'm pretty sleepy." She weakly smiled, bowing gently in front of Gray. "Goodnight, Gray-san."

"Goodnight, Wendy."

•

Wendy was up all night, she couldn't sleep due to her heart racing so fast she can almost feel it breaking through her chest. ' _He held my hand…'_ was all she could think about through the night.

Wendy got up as soon as the sun began to rise. She wanted to get up and do something, to get her mind off of Gray. She hadn't slept at all, and didn't feel even a bit tired. She was wide awake, due to her thoughts. She felt upbeat and excited for the day to start with her friends. Especially with Gray.

She quickly got dressed and put her hair in pigtails, making sure she didn't wake up Carla who was a light sleeper. Wendy slowly and steadily crawled out the tent, making sure her jacket was tight and cozy around her small frame. The snow froze her hands as she crawled out the tent.

"Ah, it's so cold out today." She stuttered out, quickly zipping up the tent so the coolness wouldn't wake up Carla. She wondered if she should wander around alone, or wait for her friends. She decided, to help get her mind cleared, she would go off alone. She made sure she had her bunny shaped bag, along with rope to grab the animal and her pocket knife. All was good.

She listened to her heavy boots crunching down into the snow, the only thing echoing throughout the small forest. She sighed heavily, her unprotected hands now freezing and turning pale due to the cold. "I should've put on gloves.." she mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

Suddenly, Wendy heard the snow crunching behind her. She turned around quickly, only to see a brown goat, weed peeking out from his mouth. Wendy smiles lightly, her hand slowly reaching out. "Hi, little guy," She hummed softly, slowly getting closer to the animal. "It's okay I won't hurt you," she smiled gently as the goat allowed her to rest her hand on the top of his head. "Aww," Wendy giggles, allowing to the goat to rub his head against her palm. "You're so sweet." She cued, allowing herself to become more comfortable.

"Wendy!"

Hearing her name, she quickly wrapped her rope around the goat before he got startled and ran off. The goat, however, only stood beside her, not showing signs of running off and hiding from Wendy.

"Where are you!?"

Wendy could hear Lucy yell, her voice booming in the white forest. "Coming!" Wendy called back, hoping Lucy would here her. Wendy began to walk back to their campground, not realizing that another animal was following her.

"Ah, there you are Wendy!" Lucy smiles, watching Wendy emerge from the white woods. The blonde woman squinted her eyes, watching as a red flame bursted from behind Wendy. It started getting closer, and closer and closer…

"Wendy, look out!"

Wendy, before she could even figure out what was going on, was pushed down by someone as Natsu's flames flew past her and towards something. Wendy, along with the brown goat, was emerged in the coldness with someone on top of her. She could hear her friends yelling, and then suddenly, the weight on top of her lifted and she turned to see what in the world was going on.

"Are you okay?" Wendy was pulled up by the goat, who stumbled and tried to get away. But Wendy had a tight grip on the animal. Her eyes landed on her savior, watching as the mans stormy blue eyes scanned over her. She smiled lightly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Yea, thank you Gray-san."

"Wendy, Gray!" The two quickly turned to see Natsu pinning down a large, bull that seemed to be made of flames. "Are you guys okay?!" Natsu yelled, allowing Lucy and Erza to tie the flaming bull with magical rope.

"I'm always seeming to get into some kind of mess, huh?" Wendy chuckled lightly to herself.

•

Wendy collapsed on her bed, her feet nearly frozen. Her hair was in knots and her cheeks and nose was stained red. She can feel her body giving up on her, and she just knew she was getting sick. Of course. A week before Christmas.

Team Natsu had just finished their farm mission, the group exhausted and cold. It took then all day to find the other animals, of course while trying to figure out what to do with the fire bull. Which, turned out to be a rare breed of bull that was endangered. They had finally gotten home around midnight, everyone going their separate ways, mumbling about how tired they were and how cold the night was.

Wendy, now at home, sighed dreamily. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to race with images of her dear best friend. She could vividly see his rock hard abs and chest in her mind, his large hands cupping her cheeks to kiss her. She smiled, her hands resting on her chest. Oh, how badly she wanted her best friends lips on hers...

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Carla emerged from the bathroom, a small towel wrapped around her tiny form. Wendy quickly leaned up, her jacket still zipped up to her neck.

"Yea, I'm okay," Wendy smiles, getting off her comfortable bed and undressing from the heavy winter clothing. "Just very tired." she yawned, throwing the articles of clothing in the white basket near her bed. Carla only nodded, feeling tired as well.

"Today's mission was long," Carla groaned, shaking her head. "That stupid male cat almost froze to death." She couldn't help but chuckle, remembering how Happys tail froze due to the harsh winter weather. Wendy laughed as well, feeling bad for her blue friend.

"Poor Happy, I'm sure that must've hurt." Sighed Wendy, now only in her undergarments. She walked passed Carla as she got dressed, getting ready to lay on Wendy's bed. "Okay, I'll be right back." Wendy said, grabbing a towel and walking to her small bathroom.

As Wendy showered, she couldn't help but wonder if Gray had any feelings for anybody. Did he like Juvia? She doubted it, he never seemed to have any kind of romantic interest in the water mage. He certainly didn't like Erza, or even Lucy...well, Lucy could've been possible.

Wendy sighed, the hot water pounding on her skin. She enjoyed this silent, hot, moment. It was relaxing, the steam in the room made her feel loose and relaxed. She smiled gently, letting her small hands run through her hair. "Someday, maybe, I'll confess…" she smiled weakly to herself, admitting something she's been denying for years.

Wendy knew she couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't ignore the fact that her chest would get tight when she saw Gray, or the way her cheeks would become hot whenever he smiled. She loved the way he fought, his laugh, his goofiness, the way he talked and walked and slept and every little thing! She was obsessed with him, and it made her feel like a naive little girl.

"Gray-san," she huffed, sulking in the shower now. She couldn't get the images of him out of her head. She could almost smell the aroma of mint and the coldness from his fingers on hers. She missed him. She missed every little thing. She needed him, and she needed him in every way possible. "I wish you would see how much I care for you." She turned off the water, allowing herself to wrap the pink towel around her body.

"One day, I'll confess. I promise."

•

Gray walked quickly towards Wendy's house, passing by people who were carrying loads of wrapped boxes decorated with ribbon and bows. He could almost feel his throat tightening due to worry, wondering if his little Wendy was okay. It has been a few days since Wendy was seen in the guild, and for some reason, nobody really paid any attention to it. Not even Gray himself.

Gray nearly slapped himself for it. How could he be so caught up with Juvia, or Natsu, or even Mirajane to not notice the small Sky Dragon wasn't clinging by his side? She was always around him, not that he minded. He actually found it..cute? It wasn't creepy like Juvia, it was pure and wholesome. He knew she cares for him, and he hoped she knew he felt the same. He would always be there for her, he had promised her one day.

Gray shook his head disappointingly. ' _I'm such an idiot,'_ he thought to himself, quickly stopping in front of Wendy's small house. He quickly knocked, and although no one answered, he wiggled the doorknob, finding it unlocked. He shook his head disapprovingly, sighing at how clumsy the young mage was. ' _I swear, one day she's going to end up getting robbed.'_ Gray slowly walked into the eerie house, listening to anything odd. He closed the door gently and called out Wendy's name.

"Gray?" Gray quickly turned towards the small kitchen, looking at Carla as she hovered over the counter, stirring a bowl of steaming hot soup. "You just barged right in like Natsu! Don't you boys knock?" She huffed. Gray only chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

He decided he was just going to ignore Carla's insult and asked, "Why haven't you guys been in the guild? Is Wendy okay?" He questioned, helping Carla grab the bowl. He held the hot bowl in his palms, not like it bothered him anyways. His hands were always cold.

"Wendy got sick, of course, and now has a cold." Carla sneered, although it seemed like she wanted to laugh mockingly. "This girl is always getting herself into trouble one way or another." Gray chuckled, following Carla into the young girls room. He watched as Carla grabbed the steaming rag from her head, dumping it in the hot bucket of water by the bed.

"Oh…" Wendy looked over to Gray slowly, a weak smile appearing. "Hey, Gray-San! You might not want to get too close, I'm a bit sick…" she sniffles, flinching lightly when Carla put the hot rag back on her moist forehead. Gray only chuckled, shaking his head and kneeling down to Wendy, making sure he was eye level with her.

"Don't worry about it," he said, steering the miso soup with the spoon. "It's not like I can get sick anyways…" he chuckled. Wendy giggles at her foolishness, only nodding with agreement. "Here,"

Wendy's eyes grew wide as Gray hovered the spoon of miso soup by her lips. She felt like this wasn't real, was he really going to feed her? Taking care of her while she's sick when he could be on a mission, or even with someone else? It wasn't like he hasn't done this before, taking care of her while she was ill. But it was one thing to feed her!

Wendy quickly pursed her lips, blowing onto the hot soup before slowly slurping it down. She sighed dreamily; Carla always made the best miso soup.

Carla, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, quietly watching them. She couldn't help but feel bad for the young girl. She knew very well about Wendy's feelings for the young man. It was obvious to her, but to everyone else? They had no clue. Besides Gray, of course. Maybe? Carla wasn't too sure, he knew he wasn't always the brightest. She smiled slightly at the scene before her, with Gray carefully feeding the sick Wendy. Deep down, she enjoyed their company. She enjoyed how happy Gray made her best friend. Of course, without Wendy knowing, she supported her feelings towards the young ice mage. He was a good guy, Carla couldn't deny that.

"The miso soup is so good, Carla." Wendy smiles largely, looking towards Carla. Carla only smiled, nodding. She decided it was time to excuse herself, saying she was going to get her some hot tea.

"How long have you been sick?" Gray asked, giving her another spoonful of soup. Wendy happily drank it down, her stomach getting warmed from affection and care.

"For a few days, I'm hoping it goes away by the time Christmas comes…" she frowned, slowly leaning up. "I wasn't even able to go Christmas shopping," she huffed, shaking her head.

"Of course," mocked Gray. "If you just stay in bed and rest, you should feel better in no time." He sat on the edge of her soft bed, making sure to avoid looking below her neck. He cleared his throat, looking away from Wendy, hoping she would get the hint.

Wendy, confused, tilted her head. "Huh..?" She quickly looked down at herself, realizing her sweater was slipping off her shoulders, exposing some of cleavage. "Kya! I'm sorry, Gray-San!" She yelped, quickly pulling the yellow sweater back up. She can feel her face heating up way too quickly for her to process, making her feel even more flustered.

"It's fine," Gray said, looking back towards the blushing girl. He smiled softly to himself, watching the young girl become a rambling, red mess. He couldn't help but feel like holding her and telling her how amazingly perfect she was, even if that did sound super cliché. He shook his head, reminding himself that feeling this way towards her was wrong…

' _But why?'_ Gray thought, acknowledging the fact that although Wendy looked young, was naive like a child, and didn't have a stereotypical women figure, she was 18. She was an adult, and it was _ok_ to like her. It was normal. Who wouldn't like Wendy anyways, right? She was beautiful, elegant, kind, funny in her own little ways, and she had the most lovable personality.

' _Oh, fuck, I do like her.'_


End file.
